Butterflies
by randomness1868
Summary: Butterflies reuploaded! Light's thoughts on the term "love" while falling in love with the greatest detective in the world. Gawd, he is just hopelessly tangled up. LxLight. LightxRyuzaki. Rated T.


**Hi and hi again. If you don't already know, this story WAS originally on Fanfiction, but then yours-truly decided to take it down (don't ask why) and now… I'm re-uploading it again! After reading it, I decided that I **_**have**_** written worse before and seriously, why not just put it up? And yes, I know that Light had no memory of being Kira while being chained to Ryuzaki, but for my story… **

**Plus, although this story is a bit intimate, it isn't a lemon, and it never will be one.**

**Butterflies**

Light Yagami had only one emotion; or so he thought. It was hate, and since becoming the infamous Kira, he had been feeling more and more of it until it was all he felt- at least until now. He couldn't name the strange feeling in his gut that he got every time a certain someone walked passed him, but he did know that he had never felt it before. And what scared him the most was that fact that that certain someone was none other than his sworn enemy, the detective L a.k.a. Ryuzaki. It irritated him to no end and thanks to the fact that the two detectives were now chained together, he thought about it even more than usual.

"Light-kun, please move over." Came the flat toneless voice.

The feeling started up in Light's stomach and he obediently moved over to make room on the couch for the older man. Damn! He just couldn't refuse him anything could he? He watched out of the corner of his eye as his fellow detective took up his usual position on the couch- legs up on the seat, hands resting lazily on his knees. Light gulped. Look away, he told himself. He managed to move his eyes back to his book, and he gazed at the black lines on the paper without reading them. He heard a click as L turned on the TV and then the low murmur of voices. Still he did not look up from his book.

Minutes passed in silence, then, "Why isn't Light-kun turning the page?" Light cursed silently- of course Ryuzaki would notice. After all, he wasn't called the greatest detective for nothing. In response, Light remained silent. "Why does Light-kun ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Is Light-kun angry with me?"

"No."

"Is…"

"You know what Ryuzaki? I just don't feel like talking!" Light interrupted impatiently. L just shrugged.

"If Light-kun says so." He fixed his attention back to the TV and Light attempted to focus again on the book he was reading.

The concepts went through his head without him processing them until finally he closed his book. "Damn!" he muttered. The feeling in his stomach that started every time L was around would just not go away! He couldn't do anything; couldn't concentrate!

"Does Light-kun…"

"Stop with the 'Light-kun' already!" he moaned.

"You don't like it?" L said slowly, purposely using "you".

Oh yes, I really do, his mind said. It's the most beautiful name ever; especially when it comes from your lips. Lips…

"No!" he said, ignoring it. He thought he knew what it was now. He shuddered. No it couldn't be! How could he be falling in love with his sworn enemy?! The weird tingling started up again, even stronger this time and Light stumbled from his seat on the couch and backed as far away from where he was, dragging L off the seat with him.

"Light-kun!" L complained as a pastry he was about to eat dropped from his hand. The detective bent down to retrieve the food and Light unknowingly yanked him even farther from the sugary sweet. "Light-kun!" he complained again, stretching in vain for it. He was actually beginning to regret chaining himself to Light. He couldn't even eat in peace! L was now 30% sure that Light was Kira.

"No! This can't be right!" Light muttered to himself, pacing and ignoring L's attempts to reach his treat. "How can I be in love…" he turned to look at the detective, and was not impressed with what he saw. L was straining against the chain and trying to reach a piece of pastry on the floor with all his might. The pastry lay just an inch from his reach, which just made the detective try harder. If Light had not been irritated with him, he would have found the situation hilarious, and a little disturbing. The only things that managed to penetrate his mind through all his thoughts was the fact that he was much stronger than the man before him and the fact that Ryuzaki really did have a nice ass.

His stomach tingled again and he began to pace again, upsetting L from his task at hand. If this was love, he hated it already.

"Light-kun! Please!" L looked mournfully at the pastry on the ground.

'Light-kun'… his brain registered his name and the voice that said it. It sent shivers down his spine. It amazed Light that such a simple feeling could have such a strong effect on him!

"Light-kun; what is wrong?" Poor L was almost in tears, both from the lack of pastry and the unusual behavior of Light. (But mostly because of the lack of pastry)

"What's wrong? This is what's wrong, Ryuzaki!" he growled, and suddenly the older man found his lips being smashed by the younger detective. His eyes grew wide in astonishment, and still were, as Light pulled away. Both men blushed. That weird tingling in Light's stomach started again as he waited for L to say something.

"That was definitely better than a pastry." L declared after a second. Light relaxed; was that all he thought about? "But like all pastries, I need more than one!" Then with an astonishing strength that surprised Light, L tackled the younger man, chains clanking and tangling. L pressed a kiss to the other's lips and Light responded eagerly with one of his own. They drew away breathless. The strange feeling began again in Light's stomach and suddenly he remembered… they were butterflies. And they were dancing for joy. Gawd did he hate love.

**So this is Light and L, finally together. But seriously, Light has some really weird thinking. I mean, who says they hate love, when the butterflies are dancing and L is busy ripping their shirt off? TEE HEE!**


End file.
